


Our Maharajan

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [13]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouen is on vacation. Ja'far is also on vacation.
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Our Maharajan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiggerola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts).



> i had no idea what to do with this and then it started writing itself when i hit the bedroom skfjsmdmsk

Kouen sighed and looked out over the ocean. Koumei's suggestion to go to Sindria for a vacation was... fine, but he had been bored and stuck at home, and now he was bored and stuck here. Even with the new limbs that the facility had made him, he still felt as if he couldn't move. Or maybe he just didn't feel like moving much.

Still, there was a party thing going on tonight, the Maharajan. They had just hunted and killed the Southern Sea Monster, so the flesh was being cooked and prepared for the festival tonight. He got up and out of his seat, then went to his closet.

Kouha got to it. The clothes ranged from casual to fancy. He figured a fancy outfit would work well for this, so he picked one out and found a list of accessories to add. Yeah, Kouha got to it. He put it on as instructed.

The outfit complimented the curves of his muscles, a simple white button-down over dress slacks. It was chic western fashion, comfortable without being too much. He headed out and tucked his hands into his pockets as the sun set.

Outside, the festival was getting underway. Everyone was out and about, wandering the streets, sitting and drinking, getting food and playing games at stalls. They were enjoying themselves. He could see why this country was so well-loved.

Ja'far looked around the Maharajan. Pipirika had picked a good week to send him here. He wandered the streets and munched on some rampaging unicorn, enjoying the sights of people being happy. It brought him back to the good old days — an illusion quickly smashed when he caught a flash of Kou red among the crowd.

Old days, sure.

There wasn't much distance between the two of them, so he closed it and tapped Kouen on the shoulder.

"Hello there," he said.

"Ah, hello," replied Kouen. His eyes seemed softer, he seemed...  _ older _ .

"You don't look so good," Ja'far said, then realized what he said. "Sorry!"

"It's nothing. I have been recovering from being in exile, and for some reason, my brother decided an island away from home was the place to recover from being trapped on an island away from home," Kouen said. The corners of his mouth uptilted. Ja'far snorted.

"I didn't know you could make jokes."

"We didn't get to know each other before."

"Maybe we could now, since we have time." Ja'far offered his arm to Kouen, who raised an eyebrow and reversed it expertly so Ja'far was on his arm. Ja'far stared.

"I outrank you."

"You don't have a rank. You're just embarrassed by the idea of being on the arm of someone else."

"Hardly. I wouldn't mind with Muu."

"So it's because I'm small and wiry instead of buff?"

Kouen paused, then nodded. "I'll take up protection of you, so rest on my arm."

"That's a weird thing to say."

"I suppose it is. Still, I stand by it. Who knows what dangers may lurk here?"

"Right..."

They wandered for awhile, talking about whatever they saw. Then Kouen mentioned one of the children's toys that was similar to one he had had as a child.

"I got one from Sinbad once during our travels."

"Not from your parents?"

"We, uh... got separated, in a manner of speaking. They died."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I. What about yours? I heard of Emperor Koutoku's death, but what about your mother?"

"She died in childbirth. I lost my mother, but gained my dear brother in the process."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"I hardly knew her."

The conversation turned to other things, then. They enjoyed speaking to each other. Kouen turned out to be a good shot with the fake arrow shooting games. Ja'far was brilliant at tosses. As they wandered, they opened up more to each other. Kouen alluded to his cousins. Ja'far mentioned his own worries regarding Sinbad. They ended up close to the palace at some point in their wandering, now sharing a skewer of fish. Ja'far had it in his hands and was about to take a bite when Kouen stole it from right in front of him.

"Hey!" Ja'far said. Kouen just looked at him and pushed their lips together, depositing the fish. For several seconds after they parted, Ja'far was too shocked to be able to move properly. Kouen watched him, then cleared his throat.

"Apologies. It seems I have found your presence more comforting than I had thought I would."

"It's... It's alright." Ja'far blushed. Certainly, it had been a pleasant evening, and Kouen had actually smiled on occasion, but...

Kouen offered his arm. Ja'far took it and swallowed the fish in his mouth. It was a little different from the fish on the skewer. That was Kouen's taste. Ja'far gripped his arm.

"Hm?" Kouen turned just enough for Ja'far to kiss him back.

"How long are you staying for?"

"Three more days."

"Devote them to me," Ja'far said.

"Done." Kouen switched to holding his hand and entered the palace with Ja'far to celebrate the night there. By the time they got to his room, however, Kouen was feeling drowsy. He yawned mightily, then sat on the bed.

"Kouen? Let's get you ready for bed." Ja'far pulled out a couple robes and helped Kouen out of his clothes, pausing.

"Your limbs," he said quietly, unsure of how to proceed.

"They'll need to come off after I dress." Kouen took the robe and put it on, then sat on the bed and took his legs off. Ja'far assisted with the arm after.

"How did you lose them? I know Hakuryuu lost his arm, and then his legs later, but..."

"These are the limbs he lost."

"... What."

"I switched our limbs with Phenex's power. He has mine, and I have his."

"Oh. I see," Ja'far said. Kouen reached out with his good arm.

"I'm just lucky we're both right-handed."

"That you are." Ja'far settled next to Kouen once he was dressed, then pressed Kouen to his chest.

"Ja'far."

"Stay. Stay here," Ja'far said. "One night."

"And another after?"

"And another after that."

**Author's Note:**

> AND YET. THERES NO SMUT.


End file.
